Cuando tu novio no te complace
by SandyShinBroflovski
Summary: ¿Qué se hace cuando tu novio no te complace? Kyle lamentablemente, tendrá que hacerlo. Se podría decir que es un lemmon Style, no lo sé. Pequeñísima mención de Bunny.
1. Chapter 1

Esto estaba mal.

Demasiado mal.

¿De dónde carajos sacó la idea de ir a una _sex shop _para comprar un consolador y un vibrador?

Estar tiempo a solas con Kenny no le dejaba nada bueno.

Y, si por lo menos tuviera una excusa tipo "Mi madre me ordenó comprarlos" no sería tan grave, ¿verdad?

¡Pero no!

Los compró porque su mano ya no era suficiente para complacerse a sí mismo.

Joder, se sentía tan sucio, pero, ¡Era un adolescente con necesidades! Además, intenta imaginarte esto:

Tu novio es el capitán de fútbol americano de la preparatoria, ¿qué tiene de especial esto? Oh, nada, sólo que está que se muere de lo bueno que está. Y para colmo, aún no está preparado para tener sexo porque según él "no quiere hacerte sentir como un juguete."

¿Ahora comprendes al pobre de Kyle?

Sí. El pobre de nuestro judío tenía un novio muy conservador (por así decirlo) pero eso no le quitaba lo lindo y cursi que era.

¡Pero Kyle ya no podía esperar más!

¿Qué mejor idea que comprarse un consolador y vibrador? Cuando su mano no es suficiente para complacerse, no le queda de otra que comprar esos extraños juguetes sexuales.

Primero que nada, la vergüenza fue el entrar a esa extraña tienda, ¡Había cosas que ni siquiera creía capaces de existir!

Y lo segundo, ir a buscar qué tipo de consolador sería el apropiado para él. No era estúpido, no iba a comprar un consolador del tamaño del pene que suponía tenía Token. (Por más racista que suene, los negros sí ganan en tamaño a los "blancos").

Kenny le había dicho que un vibrador dolería más que un consolador, y Kyle se arrepentía de haber preguntado cómo carajos sabía eso.

"— _¿Y tú cómo carajos sabes que duele más un vibrador que un consolador?"_

"— _Fácil, lo probé con Butters."_

En fin, para resumir todo esto, se decidió a usarlos cuando NO estuviera absolutamente nadie en casa y a altas horas de la noche.

Para su suerte, ese mismo día, sus padres habían decidido ir a Canadá para que Ike conociera más de su tierra natal (Que conveniente, ¿no?).

Estos se irían una semana completa, por lo que Kyle tendría muy buena oportunidad para utilizar sus nuevos "juguetes".

Después de que se hayan marchado, esperó una hora para asegurarse de que nadie llamara, nadie tocara, y por supuesto, que absolutamente nadie lo visitara de sorpresa.

Cerró las cortinas de su habitación y le colocó seguro a su puerta.

¿Por dónde comenzar?

Oh sí, imaginar a su sexy novio.

¿Cómo es que no ha podido violarlo? Sólo Dios sabe.

— Stan… — Suspiró al imaginarse a su novio llegando a darle un típico apasionado beso de película.

Desabotonó el pijama que traía puesta y comenzó a jugar un poco con sus delicados pezones. (Sí, más de una vez Kyle "consiguió alcanzar las nubes" estimulando sus pezones).

Jugó con ellos un poco y los estiró débilmente.

— Ah…— Gimió.

Acarició su vientre y bajo lentamente su pijama y pasó su mano lentamente por un bulto que comenzaba a formarse en sus bóxer azul marino.

No quería esperar más, bajó el molesto bóxer y comenzó a masturbarse a un ritmo lento, pero bastante placentero.

Se colocó en cuatro y sacó el vibrador, de su mesita de noche alcanzó un lubricante que guardó especialmente para eso y untó lo que creía él que era suficiente para dilatar su entrada.

Pasó sus dedos y con mucho cuidado, comenzó a introducir uno por uno.

— E-Está frío…— Se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de sentir que estaba preparado, tomó el vibrador y lo colocó con cuidado en su entrada, con su mano izquierda (ya que la derecha le tenía ocupada) lo metió lentamente en su estrecha entrada.

— Ah… D-Duele…

Sí. El dolor había parado y fue ahí donde encendió ese raro aparato… Y fue ahí cuando comenzó lo que él esperaba con ansias.

— ¡Ah! ¡Stan! ¡Sí!

¿Estaba mal? No sabía, ¿Iba contra sus principios? Tal vez. Pero eso no le importaba ahora, le importaba el enorme placer que abundaba en su cuerpo.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Stan, dame más!

El teléfono sonó.

El puto teléfono estaba sonando.

Kyle hubiera preferido no escucharlo y seguir en lo suyo, pero no, revisó de quien era la llamada.

¡De su adorado y amado novio Stan!

Y Kyle también hubiera preferido no contestar, pero como él tiene un novio sobreprotector y algo paranoico, no le quedo más de otra que responder.

— ¿H-Hola?

— ¡Hola, cariño!

— H-Hola, Stan.

— ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas… Agitado.

"_Sí imbécil, como no quieres que tengamos sexo, no me quedó de otra que comprarme un jodido vibrador."_

— P-Para nada cariño, s-solo que acabo de terminar de hacer ejercicio, es ¡Ah! Solo eso…

— Eh… Pues si tú lo dices… Mejor te dejo descansar, ¿sí?

— M-Me parece ¡Ah, dios mío, Stan! B-Bien.

— Ah… De acuerdo… Cuídate, Ky.

— I-Igual, amor.

Colgó el teléfono.

No lo sabía, pero carajo, que cuando habló con Stan, su voz lo excitó aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero le excitó más saber que Stan no sabía que Kyle estaba tocándose pensando en su amado novio.

— M-Me… ¡Ah! ¡No puedo más!

Terminó corriéndose y cayendo cansado a la cama.

Sacó el vibrador de él y lo apagó.

Trató de recuperar la respiración.

Magnífico.

Simplemente, magnífico.

Cuando terminó de esperar a que su respiración volviera a su ritmo correcto y suspiró.

— Ojalá no se haya dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente hacía…

Cerró sus ojos y fue a dormir.

A veces tener un novio inocente, tenía ciertas ventajas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ggg bueno, esta es la primera historia que subo, sé que fue pervertida, pero es lo que más se me da (?) En fin, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews please :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

— ¡Te digo que lo uses, Kyle!

— ¡No lo haré, Kenny!

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque sería demasiado extraño!

Y ahí los tenían, Kyle y Kenny discutiendo sobre qué podría hacer Kyle al respecto para tener la noche de pasión tan deseada con Stan.

— ¡No usaré un jodido afrodisiaco!

— ¡Oh, vamos!

— No está bien, ¡Sería como drogar a Stan!

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que "Y"?

— Dios mío— El rubio cerró los ojos en señal de desesperación— Kyle, no lo vamos a drogar para que se haga adicto, sólo lo estimularemos y subiremos su apetito sexual.

— P-Pero…

—Pero nada, ¿Quieres tener sexo con Stan sí o no?

— N-No lo digas así… Se escucha muy… Sucio.

— Bueno, ¿quieres "tener la noche en la que unirán sus cuerpos para toda la eternidad y se transformarán en uno solo"? — Esto último lo dijo con un tono de asco.

— Eres un imbécil, Kenny.

— Ajá, pero vamos, si vas a este pasó terminarán haciéndolo cuando tengan 30 años y sean demasiado arrugados.

— Es un buen punto.

— ¿Lo ves? No tiene nada de malo, sólo te diré como se hace.

— De acuerdo…

Después de que Kenny le dijera a Kyle que se lo debería dar de tomar, Kyle invitó a Stan a su casa a ver películas, porque sus padres seguían sin aparecer (Vaya suerte que tenía el pelirrojo).

Pasadas las 9:00 pm, llegó Stan a la casa de Kyle.

— Hola cariño— Stan lo abrazó.

— Hola, Stan.

— ¿Cuál película veremos? — Entró a la casa.

— Annabelle.

— Hm… De acuerdo.

Prepararon todo, hicieron palomitas, dulces, etc. El ingrediente más importante para la noche de Kyle lo colocó en el refresco de Stan, tal y como le indicó Kenny.

— Esta película es una mierda.

— Lo sé, ¿Se supone que debería asustarme? Da más miedo ver al culón en traje de baño.

Ambos rieron.

Stan tomó de la bebida.

— Tiene un extraño sabor… Como a… ¿Chocolate?

Kyle se preocupó de que fuera a descubrir _el ingrediente secreto _pero para su suerte, eso lo inclinó a beber más del vaso.

— Está delicioso. — Siguió tomando de él.

— Me alegra que te guste, Stan. — Sonrió inocentemente.

Pasando unos 30 minutos, Kyle se había levantado para ir al baño. Para cuando regresó se encontró con Stan teniendo la respiración agitada y las mejillas más rojas que nunca.

— K-Kyle… ¿Q-Qué me pasa?

— No lo sé…

Kyle se acercó a su novio y lo besó.

— Ngh… Kyle…

Stan tomó a Kyle por la nuca y lo besó metiendo su lengua jugando con la de su lindo novio.

Con rapidez, Stan se deshizo de la playera que llevaba Kyle en esos momentos, se dirigió a sus pezones y comenzó a juguetear con ellos.

— Ah… Stan…

Stan prosiguió a chupar sus pezones.

— ¡Agh!

Levantó su vista y visualizó el delicioso cuello de Kyle, lamiéndolo y dejándole varias marcas.

Stan se quitó la molesta camiseta que tenía y la arrojó a quién sabe qué lugar de la sala y pasó a quitarle el pantalón que Kyle llevaba puesto.

Pasó a juguetear con el pene de Kyle sobre los bóxers color negro que llevaba en ese momento.

— Ah… M-Más…

Le quitó la molesta prenda que tenía y se levantó un momento para sacar algo de la mesita de noche de la sala.

Y sí, era uno de los consoladores que Kyle había comprado.

— ¡¿C-Cómo lo…?!

— Kenny me lo dijo— Sonrió.

— Ese hijo de puta…— Pensó.

Tomó el juguete y se lo dio a Kyle.

— Quiero verte jugar con él.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo que escuchaste, Kyle.

— E-En qué momento tú…

— Hazlo. — Le dijo en un tono serio.

Por más vergonzoso que fuera, lo hizo.

Abrió sus piernas y con mucho cuidado fue introduciendo el consolador en su entrada, y Stan, se deleitaba por la hermosa vista.

Fue ahí donde Kyle comenzó a "jugar" con el consolador.

— Ah, sí…

Lo metía y sacaba como si estuviera solo, pero cada momento que pasaba, Stan se lo comía con la mirada.

No iba a permitir que su novio no tuviera el placer que se merecía, ¿O sí?

Se agachó y metió el pene de Kyle en su boca.

— ¡Ah, Stan!

Por si fuera poco, Stan lo recostó y pellizcó sus pezones al tiempo en el que le daba esa asombrosa atención a su miembro masculino.

— M-Me… Me… ¡Agh!

El judío terminó en la boca de Stan, éste lo tragó todo.

— Delicioso, Kyle.

Kyle se sonrojó.

Bajó la mirada.

— T-Tu turno…

Kyle armó valor y le bajó los pantalones junto con los bóxers de su novio.

Después de esto, Kyle pasó a hacerle un oral a Stan.

— Ah, qué bueno eres en esto, Kyle.

Kyle lo hacía como un jodido experto, ¿De dónde habrá aprendido a hacerlo tan bien? Sólo Moises sabía.

— D-Detente, no voy a terminar tan rápido. — Lo interrumpió.

— ¿E-Entonces qué…?

Stan le sacó el consolador y colocó a Kyle en cuatro, mirando como Dios manda su lindo y blanco trasero.

— Siempre supe que tenías un buen culo, Kyle.

— Cállate.

Stan rio y tomó un lubricante que misteriosamente se encontraba en la misma mesita de noche.

Untó en sus dedos y los pasó por la entrada de Kyle, jugando con él.

— Ah… Vamos Stan, no me hagas esperar.

— Eres un pervertido, Kyle.

Stan metió sus dedos y tijereó en la entrada de Kyle, una vez ya dilatada, untó lubricante en su pene y lo metió de una sola embestida.

— ¡Ahh! — Gritaron al unísono.

Stan comenzó a moverse, y no de una forma placentera para Kyle.

— Ah… D-Dame más, Stan.

Y fue como prenderle fuego a un explosivo, pues Stan se movió lo más rápido que pudo, claro, tratando de no acabar rápido.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Más!

— Eres una sucia, Kyle.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí, soy una perra sucia!

Stan pasó a darle una nalgada a Kyle mientras lo embestía.

— ¡Oh, dios!

Y el jodido teléfono tenía que sonar, sí, de nuevo el maldito teléfono.

— Contesta.

— P-Pero…

— Quiero que lo hagas. — Le ordenó.

Contestó.

— ¿H-Hola?

— H-Hola Kyle.

— ¿B-Butters? ¿Q-Qué es lo que ¡Ah, por dios! Quieres?

— B-Bueno… Kenny quería saber si estás con Stan.

Y justo en ese momento Stan tenía que golpear la próstata de Kyle.

— ¡Ah! ¡Stan, castígame, soy una perra sucia!

— C-Creo que… M-Mejor cuelgo.

Colgó.

— ¡Ah!

— K-Kyle, ¡Ah!

Kyle terminó y Stan, al sentir que las paredes de Kyle lo apretaban, se corrió dentro de éste.

— S-Stan…— Respiró agitadamente.

— N-No sabía que fueras un masoquista, Kyle.

— E-Es un secreto…

— Sé que es muy marica terminar así pero, Te amo Kyle.

— Yo también te amo.

Y mañana Kyle haría dos cosas, la primera darle infinitas gracias a Kenny por hacer que Stan y él tuvieran su tan deseada noche, y la segunda, asesinarlo por contarle su secreto sobre los consoladores.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo :D pues como me pedían segunda parte, la subí :3 me disculpo porque siento que me quedó de la mierda :I pero bueno... Dejen reviews si les gustó :3 prometo mejorar cada vez más.<strong>

Sayonara!


End file.
